Sun Qingxue
She was the little girl minister sun's family who should all be executed. History Sun Qingxue, the Blue Cloud Sect’s direct disciple in Yang Chen’s previous life, an outstanding talent of the young generation, equally matched with the genius disciples of other great sects. Earlier her cultivation was discarded as she cultivated demon path secret art which had spread in the mortal world. But due to her talent, she restarted her cultivation and shook all three realms. Techniques * 'Fairy Maiden Chang'E Countenance Halting Cultivation Technique'Chapter 464 * Highest Mystery Yin-Yang Heart Sutra Equipments * Black Tortoise shield Plotline She is a member of Sun Family who about to be executed in the execution ground by Yang Chen. He conforts her by telling she and all her family will be already. In this life Yang Chen prevented her and helped her with cultivation tecniques when she was mislead by elder Mo Qing giving her false double wood cultivation technique which made her cultivation realm halt at Qi Refining Stage but later Yang Chen helping her and doing obscience to elder Hua Wanting she recultivated. Wanting to cultivate quickly, Sun Qing Xue had cultivated the Long Tai Spirit Supporting Secrets, but fortunately her cultivation at that time was quite shallow and only had just reached the Foundation stage. So although it was completely wasted, after spending ten or so years, she was already able to build her foundation again. The lesson she learned had actually tempered her deposition and in the future she turned into an immortal whose name shook all three realms. But because of this incident the innate qi in her body became insufficient. Although her natural talent was enough to make countless people go green with envy, she still couldn’t compare to Shi Fairy. Because of this, Sun QingXue felt even more pressure. Even after cultivating for 3-4 years she had only reached the ninth qi layer. This was completely unsuitable with her extremely high cultivation talent. The only possible explanation was that, although Sun Qing Xue’s spirit root was good, her perception was extremely bad, otherwise she would not have such bad performance. chap127 She asks Yang Chen to become his duo companion and not Shi Shanshan's duo companion.Chapter 208 Sun Qingxue had quite a favorable opinion of Yang Chen, this does not need to be said. When Yang Chen left the Clear Sky Sect, Sun Qingxue immediately entered seclusion with her master Hua Wanting and started to cultivate from the beginning after destroying her previous cultivation. While under Hua Wanting’s guidance, her seclusion had already passed twenty years. After coming out, Sun Qingxue immediately heard of Shi Shanshan being betrothed to Yang Chen. Moreover, Green Jade Immortals Island was also in favor of Yang Chen becoming Shi Shanshan’s dao companion. Although this little girl considered Yang Chen has her elder brother in her heart, after hearing this news, she felt quite uncomfortable. Even after cultivating for several years, she couldn’t make any progress because of her unstable mental state. Elder Hua Wanting seemed to have sensed this rancor in her disciple and allowed her to travel outside and gain experience. Who could have thought that Sun Qingxue would directly come to Pure Yang Palace and after hearing that Yang Chen had gone on an outing with Shi Shanshan, would simply wait here for one year to for Yang Chen. And once he returned, this would be the first question she asked. Since hearing Yang Chen is missing, she has worn the white clothing and have also covered her face with a veil. That mean she is maintaining moral integrity for him because white clothing, is a mourning dress. Gongsun Ling and Shi Shanshan did the same.Chapter 263 She and Shi Shanshan was captured by Hu Changyi and have their meridians destroyed. Because of that, she starts to age fastly. Yang Chen cure her and restore her youthful appearance and her cultivation. Chapter 457 She marries him and become a member of Yang Family and a member of Pure Yang Palace.Chapter 466 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Harem Category:Blue Cloud Sect Category:Yang Family